creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Birchville's Abandoned Graveyard
There's an old deserted graveyard that's somewhere in Birchville, South Dakota where people once buried their dead, but no longer due to some odd things happening there. It was once a place where the town would bury their departed loved ones from the 1880s to the early 1910s until, according to some, a few supernatural hauntings happened. Some of those who were buried at the graveyard were Lakota civilians who were massacred during the wars between the United States and the Plains Indians in the 19th century. A couple of them were Lakota warriors who died trying to defend their families. Because of this, some would venture into the graveyard at night and would claim they saw what looks like a really angry faced Dog Soldier with a tomahawk, and a Winchester rifle. Of course, there were some who were skeptical of the haunting, and a couple of teens from the town went to the place on a dare as kids would do. One of the teens dared a boy to stay in the graveyard over night to see if he could prove himself brave so he stayed there for a night. The next day they had to make a search party for him since he hadn't shown up for school and his family was worried. The teens, feeling guilty and in fear, told the adults that they went to the graveyard and dared him into going in. When the townsfolk got to the graveyard, they found the boy hanging from a tree, gutted with his entrails on the ground while the top of his head was scalped. This was one of the reasons that led to the graveyard being abandoned. Another instance was a rumor about some type of devil creature wandering nearby and that it didn't appear there until some strange looking woman started going up there. She always appeared to carry some type of strange looking book. There were rumors that she was a witch and people simply dismissed the whole thing as only that, a rumor. But those who would sometimes venture there usually heard some type of cackling and sometimes cloven hoof shaped prints would appear in the ground and snow. No one knows what happened to the so called witch. she disappeared just like she appeared, but the ghost of the Dog Soldier and the demon weren't the only paranormal sightings in the area. Some people said they could see the Grim Reaper whenever they watched someone getting buried. Sometimes Death would point towards someone, and that person would die. Sometimes he pointed to the old, and later on he decided to point to the younger people. In 1908 one such person was a bright and healthy kid who saw Death pointing at him during his grandfather's funeral and later on he died in the First World War. Another Man got his face kicked and trampled by a horse when he tried to ride after he saw The Reaper. Basically, seeing Death at a graveyard beckoning you was always seen as an omen and also a death sentence. After that, the graveyard was abandoned and a new one was made. The old graveyard is not on the map due to all the bad luck associated with it, but there will always be people trying to look for it and if they do, they will most likely be cursed and haunted for the rest of their lives. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Ghosts Category:Places